Made To Love Ya
by jacintos
Summary: A secret in Jason's life puts Mimi in danger


Made to Love Ya  
  
This takes place after summer.School just started.Shelle and Broe are together.This is going to be about Phan and MASON.You can see where my focus is.The blood thing and Operagirl.net never happened.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Boy:Give me that.  
little girl starts crying.  
boy 2:hey give that back to her.  
boy:make me.  
boy 2 pushes boy down and takes toy back.boy runs away crying.  
boy 2:here ya go.  
girl:thanks.  
boy 2:what's your name?  
girl:mimi.  
boy 2:i'm jason.how old are you?  
mimi:4  
jason:cool me too.you wanna play together?  
mimi:sure.  
  
5 years later-Halloween  
  
jason:you ready?  
mimi:yeah.you make a good ninja.  
jason:yeah well you're a pretty princess.we better get to shawn's house before all the candy is gone.  
mimi:race ya.  
  
3 years later   
  
jason:what's wrong?  
mimi:nothing.  
jason:miriam.  
mimi:it's just....all my friends have had their first kisses.  
jason:belle?  
mimi:she's an exception.she's waiting on shawn.  
jason:well if it means that much to you i'll be your first kiss.  
mimi:really?  
jason:yeah.  
they slowly lean in and kiss.  
jason:that was nice.mimi would you like to be my girlfriend.  
mimi:yeah.  
  
6 months later  
  
jason is chasing mimi on the beach.  
jason:come here.  
mimi:no.  
jason:why not?i promise to be a good boy.  
mimi:yeah right.  
jason finally catches mimi and kisses her.  
mimi:i hate you.  
jason:yeah right.  
  
13 years old- last day of school  
  
phil:exactly how long have you and mimi been together?  
jason:1 year,3 weeks,4 day,7 hours,9 minutes and(checks his watch)7 seconds.  
shawn:can you say whipped?  
jason:shut up.  
  
amy:mimi you think you're gonna marry my brother?  
mimi:i dunno.maybe.  
mandy:do you looooooove him?  
mimi:shut up.  
belle:i can see all the little jasons and mimis.  
mimi:i'm leaving now.  
  
summer-june  
  
jason:what's up?  
jan:n-nothing.  
jason:jan.  
jan:it's just....my parents.  
jason:are they still fighting?  
jan:yeah.  
jason:about what?  
jan:me.my mom yells about what a "slut"i am and my dad yells that it's her fault since she's never around.then they both yell at me.  
jason:well you could always come stay at my house when it gets to be too much.  
jan:yeah?  
jason:yeah.we have plenty of room.mom would love it.she loves having a bunch of girls in the house.sometimes i wonder if me and my brothers were accidents.  
  
  
mimi:hey tom.  
tom:you here to see jason?  
mimi:yeah.  
tom:go on in.  
mimi goes up to the house and unlocks the door with her key.she goes up to jason's room to see jan dripping wet in nothing but a towel.  
mimi:what are you doing here?  
jan:uhhhh  
jason:hey jan you can where....uhh hi mimi.  
mimi walks out.  
jason:wait mimi it's not what you think.  
mimi slaps jason.  
mimi:i never want to see you again.  
mimi leaves.  
jason:damn.  
jan: i didn't mean to cause touble.i'll leave.  
jason:no forget it.it wasn't your fault.i shoulda told her.  
  
First day of high school  
  
belle:can you believe we're finally in high school.  
mimi:yeah it's weird.shawn why are you so quiet?  
shawn:umm well.  
mimi sees jason walk in with jan and she runs to the bathroom.jason looks up in time to see her running away.  
  
island  
  
jason:hey.  
mimi:go away drunk.  
jason:i am not drunk.here check it.  
he hands her the flask.  
mimi:apple juice.you're an idiot.  
jason:i know.so miss president of the jason sucks fan club are you gonna hate me forever?  
mimi:i don't hate you.  
jason:will you forgive me?  
mimi:maybe.  
jason:i want us to be....i would say friends but i don't think we were ever just friends.more like family.  
mimi:maybe.so why are you out here alone drinking apple juice.  
jason:i broke up with jan.  
mimi:why?  
jason:we weren't meant to be.anyways are you ready for senior year?  
mimi:yeah i guess.what college are you going to?  
jason:i dunno.you?  
mimi shrugs her shoulders.  
jason:what a pair we are.  
  
end flashback.  
  
present time-first day of senior year.  
  
jason:why is she with him?  
shawn:she likes him.  
jason:he's gonna hurt her.  
phil:like someone else we know.  
jason:shut up.i'm serious.he hurts girls.  
shawn:somebody's jealous.  
jason:leave me alone.hey jan wait up.  
jan:what?  
jason:ok jump back.  
jan:i'm sorry.  
jason:s'ok how do you feel?  
jan:about as good as a murderer can feel.  
jason:you did what you had to do.God knows if i knew what he did to you I probably would have killed him.you should tell someone.  
jan:NO.you and shawn are the only ones who can know.you promised you wouldn't tell.  
jason:i know.i know.  
jan:why is mimi with will?he's bad.  
jason:i know that and you know that but she doesn't.  
  
part 2  
  
Mimi and Jason are back to being friends.She has been dating Will for a month.  
  
lockers  
  
Jason:what ya doin tonight?  
mimi:i'm going to xzone with will.why?  
jason:i was gonna ask you to come with xzone with us.  
mimi:well i'll see you there.  
jason:mimi?  
mimi:yeah.  
jason:uhh...nevermind.  
mimi heads to class as jason thinks.  
  
*flashback*  
  
13 years old  
  
will:i don't understand how you can be tied down to one girl.  
jason:i love her.  
will:yeah but what about all the girls left to sleep with.  
jason:just because you want to sleep with every girl you meet doesn't mean i have to.  
will:you haven't told her you love her,have you?  
jason shakes his head.  
will:if you're so committed why haven't you told her.  
jason:i dunno.i guess i'm waiting to turn into my evil father.  
will:ok so your father is a bad guy but you gotta give him his props.he got all the women he wanted.  
jason:shut the hell up.my father hurt everybody he came in contact with.i just don't wanna turn out like him and end up hurting mimi.  
will:i could never be with one girl as long as you have unless i was getting something in return.  
jason:you are sex obsessed.can't you wait?if not til marriage,at least until you're like 16.  
will:why wait?come on we're men.it's what we want and we get what we want one way or the other.know what i mean?  
jason:yeah i know exactly what ya mean.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
jason:will you better not hurt her.  
  
dotcom  
  
jan is carrying some books as phil comes up.  
phil:hey jan.  
jan drops the books.phil her pick them up.  
phil:i didn't mean to startle you.  
jan:that's ok.i'm just.....a little on edge.  
phil:are you coming to xzone?  
jan:yeah why?  
phil:i was wondering if you wanna ride?  
jan:ummm....ok.  
phil:cool.i'll pick you at 7:30.  
jan:ok.'relax jan it's just phil not pa...'  
jan shudders as memories of the rape flood her.  
phil:you ok?  
phil reaches out to touch her.jan pulls back.  
jan:uh i gotta go.  
jan runs out.  
  
part3   
  
Jan's house  
  
knock knock  
Jan:Hey phil.  
Phil:Ya ready?  
Jan:Yeah.  
phil:how are you?  
jan:what do you mean?  
phil:i mean you've been a little...depressed recently.i just want to make sure you're alright.  
jan:i'm fine.don't worry.  
phil:so what's going on with you,shawn and jason.  
jan:NOTHING.absolutely nothing.what makes you think something is going on?  
phil:you guys are always huddled together and you look really upset.  
jan:well it's nothing.me and jase are over and shawn is absolutely in love with belle. they're just helping me with a problem.  
phil:oh...  
jan:what?  
phil:i just...i thought we were friends too.  
jan:we are.  
phil:well why can't i help?  
jan:it's ...i dunno.jason has experience in this area and shawn well he was there when i needed him.  
  
Jason,shawn,belle,mimi,chloe and brady are all in brady's hip happening ride.Jason is asleep in the back.  
  
Belle:so who else is going to be at xzone.  
shawn:phil and jan are coming.  
mimi:jason said amy,mandy,kelly,tony,nick and tyler coming.  
jason starts to twist and turn in the back of the car.he starts mumbling and sweating.  
brady:what the?  
chloe:jason.  
mimi:shawn stop the car.  
shawn:wha...  
mimi:just do it.  
shawn stops the car and mimi climbs to the back.she gently shakes jason.  
mimi:jason wake up.  
jason's words become more clear.  
jason:stop.leave her alone.stop.  
mimi:JASON.  
jason snaps up.he's shaking and sweating.  
jason:stop.make it stop.help me mimi.make it stop.i can hear her.i can hear it.  
mimi whispers something in his ear that everyone else can't hear.'i'll always be here to help you jase.'jason stops shaking and calms down.  
belle:maybe we should take you home jason.  
jason's mind goes directly to will.  
jason:no i'll be ok.  
brady:are you sure?  
jason:positive.  
shawn:ok.  
shawn starts to drive again.  
jason lays back down and mimi stays with him.she rubs his head as they talk.  
mimi:what happened?  
jason:you know what happened.  
mimi:no i mean what triggered it.you haven't had a dream like that in a long time.  
jason:i guess i've had a lot of things on my mind.i've been worried about some people.  
mimi:not me i hope.  
jason:why would you think it's you?  
mimi:because i know you and will aren't getting along for the umpteenth time.i know he's a bad boy but he's a good person like you.  
jason:'if only you knew.'  
  
  
part 4  
  
XZONE  
  
All the teens are having fun.Mimi is dancing with Will and Jason is burning holes through them.  
Tyler:hey jase try to be a little less obvious.  
jason:what?oh.  
tyler:you should tell her about will.  
jason:i can't.  
tyler:why not?i mean i know you and will have issues but ....  
jason:listen ty leave it alone.  
  
jan and phil are sitting at another table  
  
phil:so jan you want a drink?  
jan:no.  
phil:do you wanna dance?  
jan:not really.  
phil:ok do you wanna talk?  
jan:about?  
phil:about whatever's bothering you.  
jan:listen phil....  
jan looks up and sees phil's dimples smiling back at her.  
jan:ummm i just don't want to talk about it.  
phil:with me.  
jan:what?  
phil:you wanna talk to jason or shawn.do you have a crush on them or something.  
jan:no they're just helping me....cope.  
phil:with?  
jan:when i'm ready i'll tell you.  
  
jason has had enough and decides to go cut in.  
jason:hey can i cut in.  
will:sure i'm gonna go take a break.  
will leaves and mimi stares at jason.  
jason:what?  
mimi:i can take care of myself.  
jason:i know.just dance with me ok.  
jason looks up at the dj and the dj puts on a special song.  
  
  
I recall when we first met a long time ago  
How could I forget the way I felt when I first laid eyes on you  
I remember sayin to my friends  
There in my future wife and then   
I took the stand to meet someone who'd change my life  
It had to be my destiny  
  
  
Cause I was made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
Made to love ya  
  
  
I remember our first date  
Our first arguments  
Our very first breakup and makeup  
That got us to this moment  
And every girlfriend  
And every one nite stand  
Every heartbreak and every heartache  
Led me to ya  
It drew me to ya  
It made me better  
Better soon and for ya  
It had to be my destiny  
  
I was made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
Made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
  
  
It had to be my destiny  
  
  
I was made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
Made to love ya  
  
  
  
the song ended and they stopped dancing.  
mimi:that sounded like you.  
jason:that was me.  
mimi:really when did you make that?  
jason:a few weeks ago.  
mimi:it's really nice.  
jason:yeah i know.  
They all party some more.while the girls are on a powder break jason decides to have a talk with will.  
will:hey man.  
jason:don't hurt her.  
will:what?oh mimi.come on man she's just a little...  
jason:for your own safety don't finish that sentence.  
will:ok ok.  
jason:i'm serious.  
will:listen jason i won't hurt her...well i won't hurt her in any way she doesn't want.  
jason:what?  
will:come on you know she wants me.i might even get some tonight.  
jason:you're sick.  
will:so sue me.  
will starts to leave but jason grabs his arm.  
jason:if you hurt her i'll.....  
will:you'll what?come on you wouldn't turn in your own blood.After all what would mom say about that.  
  
Part 5  
  
jason is sitting on the beach drinking from his flask.  
mimi:hey.  
jason:what are you doing here?  
mimi:your mom said you were here.  
jason:no i mean why aren't you with will.  
mimi:are you still mad about that?  
jason:nope.  
mimi:are you drinking apple juice again?  
jason:nope.orange juice.  
mimi:idiot.....jase i wish you and will got along.i know your mom wants you two to get along.  
jason:you don't know anything about it.you think you know will but you don't.  
mimi:so enlighten me.  
jason:i can't.  
mimi:why not?  
jason:because in family we don't put each other's business in the street.  
mimi:so you admit that you guys are family.i mean for goodness sakes he's your brother.  
jason:half brother.  
mimi:whatever.  
jason:mimi....oh nevermind.  
  
hospital  
  
phil:jan?  
jan:uh hi phil.what are you doing here?  
phil:i had to get a check up.  
jan:yeah me too.  
dr. andrews:jan hear are your papers.tell jason to come see me if he doesn't feel better.  
jan:ok thanks.  
phil:what's wrong with jason?  
jan:uhh nothing.  
jan drops her papers.  
phil:let me help you.  
jan:NO.  
it's too late.phil picks up one of the papers and reads.  
phil:HIV test?Jan?  
jan:i i have to go.  
jan grabs her papers and leaves.  
  
the teens minus phil and jan are hanging at dotcom when phil storms in and grabs jason.  
phil:what did you to her?  
jason:who?what are you talking about?  
phil:you know what i'm talking about.  
brady:phil calm down.  
phil:shut up brady.i'm talking about jan.i just saw her at the hospital.  
jason:hospital?  
phil:don't play dumb.i know what kind of test she was there for.  
jason looks at shawn and shawn looks at phil.  
phil:i wanna know what's up with you,jan and shawn right now.  
jason:i can't tell you.  
phil:shawn.  
shawn:i can't.  
  
jan comes in.  
jan:phil what in the world are you doing?  
phil:i'm trying to get some answers out of shawn and jason.we all wanna know what's up with you three.right guys?  
chloe:well....  
mimi:i guess.  
belle:i would like to know why you're whispering with my boyfriend all the time.  
shawn slams his head on the table.  
shawn:oh God.  
jan:you know phil i was gonna come here and tell you the truth but now why don't you stay the hell away from me.  
jan leaves and shawn and jason stare at phil.  
phil:what?  
jason:go after her you dumb idiot.  
phil runs after jan.  
phil:wait jan i'm sorry.  
jan stops and turns around.she's crying.  
phil:oh God.I didn't mean to make you cry.  
jan:it's not you.`it's ....  
phil:please tell me.i really wanna help.  
jan:um ok.listen.when we were on the island i...i mean....uh  
phil:yeah.  
jan:paul raped me.  
phil:WHAT?  
jan:please don't make me repeat it.  
phil hugs jan.  
phil:oh jan i'm so sorry.God.that's why you....  
jan:that's why i killed him.  
phil:jan promise me that you'll let me help you.  
jan:i promise.  
  
part 6  
  
Ok phan is building a friendship and more light will be shed on the masters family.  
  
kiriakis mansion  
  
jan:thanks for letting me stay here phil.ya know i think i like it better when i'm alone at home.at least i don't have to hear them argue.  
phil:it's alright.i know what it's like to have a dysfunctional family.  
jan:so what do we have scheduled for tonight?  
phil:i ordered a pizza and picked up some videos.  
jan:cool  
  
masters mansion  
  
jason:mom?  
jason's mother let's call her Marissa:In the kitchen.  
jason:hey mom.where's will?  
marissa:uh in his room i think.  
jason:thanks.  
marissa:jason wait.  
jason:yeah.  
marissa:i know you're worried about mimi.i am to.i worry about any girl will dates.   
he needs help.you have to make hime get help.  
jason:i'll try.  
  
upstairs  
  
jason:will  
will:don't you knock?  
jason:listen i want you away from mimi.  
will:what?ya jealous bro?  
jason:no.i want you to get help.you're just like my dad.  
will:what's so bad about that?  
jason:ahhh would you listen to yourself?he wasn't even your father and you picked up his habits.did you forget all the things he did to us?to mom?  
will:no.i just realized his way was the best way.  
jason:God what is wrong with you?i mean i'm mentally traumatized as far as memories but you are acting just like him.have you forgotten the way we used to bang on the door for him to stop when he....when he raped our mom continuously, the way he used to come out and hit us and then go back in,the way we could hear her scream,the way we had nightmares,the way i still have nightmares?  
will:no i haven't forgotten.it's all in the past.wake up jase.if you want it you can take it.  
jason:says who?  
will:it's our God given right as men.  
jason has had enough and he tackles will on the floor.jason pins him down.  
jason:you are such a....coward.a real man doesn't have to take anything.he earns it.  
jason gets up and so does will.  
will:listen i don't care what you think.  
jason:yeah but mimi will when i tell her about how i've had to save all your other girlfriends and how you need to be institutionalized.  
will:you wouldn't.  
jason:oh yeah.why not?  
will:because you know she's happy with me and you want her to be happy.  
  
next day-tyler's penthouse  
  
tyler:i don't get it.if you didn't sleep with jan why don't you just tell mimi?  
jason:because if i told her i would have to explain why jan was there and i can't betray jan's trust.  
nick:well you gotta do something.they're approaching the 3 month mark.  
jason:i know.  
  
For all readers the 3 month mark is where will decides to make his move and get what he wants whether the girl wants to give it to him or not.  
  
part 7  
one week later-night of will and mimi's anniversary.all the girl's are at mimi's house helping her get ready.  
  
mimi:oh you guys how do i look?  
belle:you look great meems.  
chloe:yeah you're gonna knock will off his feet.  
jan:(low)the other way around is what i'm afraid of.  
chloe:what?  
jan:nevermind.  
belle:i guess we should head to dotcom to meet our boys.  
jan:yeah i'll be there in a minute.i just need to say something to mimi.  
belle and chloe leave.  
mimi:if this is about how bad will supposedly is,save it.jason's already given me a speech.  
jan:no this is about jason.i didn't sleep with him.  
mimi:what?  
jan:i didn't sleep with him....ever.when you "caught" us my parents were playing the fight and blame it all on jan game.jason said i could come stay with him when it got too bad.he didn't tell you the truth because he figured he would have to give an explanation about why i was there and i had asked him to keep my secret.  
david:mimi will's here.  
mimi:be right down dad.  
jan:i just thought you'd like to know.  
they go downstairs.  
will:you look amazing mimi.hey jan.  
jan:whatever.  
she leaves.  
mimi:so what have you got planned for tonight?  
will:you'll see.'boy will you see'  
  
dotcom  
  
phil and jan are playing video games.jan is winning because phil isn't paying attention.  
jan:ok phil what's up?  
phil:nothing.  
jan:phillip.  
phil:what?  
jan:nevermind just forget.  
phil:wait jan.i've just had a lot of things on my mind.  
jan:like?  
phil:well i like this girl but i don't know if she likes me.i really want her to like me. she's smart,funny,beautiful.  
jan:(whispers)all that i'm not.  
phil:wha?  
jan:nothing.do you love her?  
phil:more than anything.  
jan:just tell her then.  
phil:but i don't wanna risk losing her.  
jan:if she doesn't love you back she's crazy.  
jan begins to walk back to the table where everyone else is when phil shouts.  
phil:jan i love you.  
everyone in dotcom stops what they are doing.  
jan:what did you say?  
phil:i said i love you.you're the one i want.the only question is do you love me?  
jan says nothing.she only smiles and goes to kiss phil.  
dotcom erupts in cheers.  
brady:woohoo.  
belle:go jan.  
jason:it's about damn time.  
shawn and chloe:you can say that again.phil and jan join them.nick comes in dragging a guy with him.  
jason:hey nick you just missed phil and jan hook up.  
nick:congrats.listen i have bad news.tell him what you told me.now.  
guy:ok ok.my name is billy.  
nick:get on with it.  
billy:alright alright.i was cruising today and i saw will at the market buying some fresh rohypnol(sp?)  
jason:are you sure it was him.  
billy:oh yeah.he had some other girls with him.  
jason:oh God.I have to find them.you guys see if you can find them too.  
jason runs out.  
shawn:come on guys i'll call my dad and then we can go search.  
  
mimi is blindfolded in will's car.  
mimi:are we there yet?  
will:yep hang on.  
will goes to her side and gets her out.he takes the blinfold off.  
mimi:the hill.  
will:yep i figured we could celebrate our anniversary here while we look at stars and the beautiful salem skyline.  
will goes to the trunk and takes out a picnic basket and a blanket.  
will:can you go sit this over there.i have to get something.  
mimi takes the basket and the blanket and goes to sit down.will gets two glasses and a bottle of wine out of a cooler.he pours some wine in the two glasses.then he drops a couple of pills into one of them.  
will:(quietly)tonight,my dear mimi,you will be mine.  
  
part 8  
  
All the police as well as the teens are searching for Mimi.  
  
belle:shawn we have to find mimi.we just have to.  
shawn:i know belle.it's gonna be alright.hey phil did ya get through to jase.  
phil:yeah.  
jan:and?  
phil:no luck.  
  
jason's car  
  
jason:ok jason think.yuo've been to all of will's normal spots.what's left?wait a minute. no he wouldn't.would he?  
jason speeds off in the direction where he thinks will might be.  
  
the hill  
mimi's...."tipsy" i guess you could say.the drugs are kicking in.  
will:mimi are you having a good time?  
mimi:time?oh time yeah good.jason.  
will:what?  
mimi:jason and jan not sleep together.she told me.  
will:really now.what do you want to do about that?  
mimi:i-i wanna talk to jase.  
will:ok well i'll take you to him.why don't you go lay in the backseat and uh rest while i pack up the stuff.  
mimi:okie dokie.  
will packs up the stuff and puts it in the trunk.he gets in the backseat.  
mimi:hey silly what are you doing back here?you....you can't drive back here.  
will:well i figured we could have a little fun before you go back to my brother.  
mimi:wha?  
will begins to kiss mimi all over.  
mimi:will we can't.  
will:now relax mimi.everything's gonna be alright.  
mimi:but jason.  
will:will you shut up about my brother.he's a wimp.now be quiet.  
will starts to take off mimi's shirt.  
mimi:will what are you?stop.  
mimi trys to push him off but he grabs her arms and pins them down.  
will:i've tried to be nice but you're not making this easy.now be still and go with the flow.  
will gets more aggressive as he lays more kisses all over mimi.he then goes back to the shirt.  
mimi:will stop.i mean stop will.  
will rips the shirt off.  
will:shut up you little bitch.you're about to get exactly what you need.  
will began to unzip his pants as he climbed on mimi  
mimi:will get off.stop now.  
mimi tried to fight him off but she was too weak.  
mimi:help.somebody.  
will:i told you to shut up.  
will is in the process of lifting her skirt when a car speeds to a stop next to will's car. will doesn't notice.a very angry green-eyed man gets out of the car and smashes the window with his hand.of course will notices this.the man pulls will out of the car and begins to beat will.  
jason:what's your probem huh?you wanna turn up like him?if you wanna be like him fine but you don't hurt girls.didn't anyone ever tell you that.  
jason continues to stomp will until he sees that he's out cold and then some.he remembers mimi and rushes back to her.she has passed out.he calls the police to come get will and carries mimi to his car.jason rushes her to the hospital.on the way he calls phil and tells him what happened.phil tells all the other teens and he calls mimi's family.they all go to the hospital.  
  
salem u hospital  
  
all the teens are waiting outside of mimi's room.her family is in with the doctor.jason is pacing.  
belle:jason it's gonna be alright.  
she gets up and hugs him.jason just stands there at first but then he hugs her back. belle whispers in his ear.  
belle:you really love her don't you?  
jason looks her in the eye and nods.  
craig comes out of the room.  
jason:how is she dr. wesley.  
craig:she should be fine.physically fine.i mean she's out right now but luckily the drugs he used were pure and we didn't have to worry about anything else but that.she passed out mostly from shock and the drugs.now as far as emotionally goes...she's gonna need alot of support from all of you.  
chloe:we'll all be there for her.right guys?  
they all nod.  
belle:can we see her?  
craig:sure,as soon as her family comes out.  
after mimi's family comes out(her father thanks jason for saving mimi and her mother just cries and hugs him),the teens go in.all of them leave except jason.he stays by her side holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up.after about a hour and a half mimi begins to fidget.  
jason:meems?can you hear me?  
mimi mumbles incoherrently.  
jason:what?  
mimi:i.....waaa  
jason:you waa?  
mimi:no i want....  
jason:you want?what do you want?  
jason leans in closer to hear her and he hears the worst possible thing ever.  
mimi:i-i-i want ....will.  
then she drifts off to sleep.  
  
Part 9  
  
It's short but the end is near.  
  
  
Mimi:no don't.will stop.stop.  
mimi continues to talk in her sleep.  
belle:mimi.  
mimi's eyes snap open.she looks around and sees all her friends and she realizes she's in the hospital.all the previous night's events rush back to her in flashes.  
mimi:will...he...  
mimi starts to cry.  
chloe:it's ok meems we know.  
all of mimi's friends take turns holding her and comforting her except jason.  
mimi:hey jase are you gonna stand there in the corner or do i get a hug?  
jason goes over and hugs her very briefly.  
mimi:so where's my family?  
jason:your parents took connor home so he could get some rest.they'll be back later.  
phil:mimi do you remeber everything that happened last night?  
mimi:i remember will trying to.....and then he was pulled off by someone.the person started beating him.it was....you.  
she looks at jason.  
mimi:you saved my life.  
mimi takes his hand and if jason hadn't already heard more than he wanted from mimi,he heard something else he didn't want to hear.  
mimi:you really are my best friend.  
jason replayed that in his head until he couldn't take it anymore.he pulled his hand way.  
jason:i gotta go.  
jason walks out.  
mimi:is he mad at me?  
all the teens look at each other.  
mimi:guys?  
jan:well you kinda came to for a minute last night.jason was with you.  
mimi:and?  
shawn:well he heard you say something he didn't wanna hear and he's been pretty upset about it.  
mimi:what did i say?  
chloe:you said...well you said.....  
brady:you said you wanted will.  
mimi:what?oh my God.he doesn't really think....  
jan:well i don't think the best friend remark helped either.  
mimi:wha?  
jan:mimi i didn't tell you the truth about what happened between me and jase for no reason.it's not like i didn't try to hook up with him.i did but he was devoted to you.he loved you and he still does.  
mimi:no way.me and jase are just friends.he doesn't love me.  
shawn,brady and phil:yeah he does.  
mimi:really?  
the guys nod.  
belle:what really matters is do you love him?  
mimi:i...yeah i do.  
jan:then you have to find him and tell him.  
mimi thought about it and jan was right.as soon as she got back to school she was gonna find jason and tell him.  
  
part 10  
  
jason is in the park remembering thing of the past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Boy:Give me that.  
little girl starts crying.  
boy 2:hey give that back to her.  
boy:make me.  
boy 2 pushes boy down and takes toy back.boy runs away crying.  
boy 2:here ya go.  
girl:thanks.  
boy 2:what's your name?  
girl:mimi.  
boy 2:i'm jason.how old are you?  
mimi:4  
jason:cool me too.you wanna play together?  
mimi:sure.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
jason:i had to protect you from will back then too.  
mimi:you always protect me.  
jason:mimi?what are you doing here?you should be resting?  
mimi:i'm fine jase.listen the guys told me what i said.  
jason:mimi......  
mimi:no listen to me.  
she sits next to him and takes his hand.  
mimi:jan told me why she was at your house.now i think i get it.you protect everyone around you....even will.that's why you wouldn't tell me what he might do right?  
jason:yeah well it's just....will is so much like my dad but he's not.i mean he has alot of his dad in him but the negativity my dad pushed on him has really turned him into a bad person.a few years ago i tried to get him into counseling but he wouldn't go.i tried to get some of his ex girlfriends to turn him in but they were all scared.i just didn't want you to be his next victim.  
mimi:well just to clear up any confusion, i want you.not will and you are more than my best friend.jase i love you.  
jason:i love you too.do you know why?  
mimi:no.why?  
jason stands up and he pulls mimi up with him.they begin to dance while he sings her a song.  
  
I recall when we first met a long time ago  
How could I forget the way I felt when I first laid eyes on you  
I remember sayin to my friends  
There in my future wife and then   
I took the stand to meet someone who'd change my life  
It had to be my destiny  
  
  
Cause I was made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
Made to love ya  
  
  
I remember our first date  
Our first arguments  
Our very first breakup and makeup  
That got us to this moment  
And every girlfriend  
And every one nite stand  
Every heartbreak and every heartache  
Led me to ya  
It drew me to ya  
It made me better  
Better soon and for ya  
It had to be my destiny  
  
I was made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
Made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
  
  
It had to be my destiny  
  
  
I was made to love ya  
My hands to touch ya  
My arms to hold ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend  
The new forever  
I was made, made to love ya  
My lips to kiss ya  
My eyes to see ya  
My legs to stand  
My time to spend with u forever  
A life together  
I was made, made to love ya  
Made to love ya  
  
  
  
while they are dancing jason leans in to kiss mimi and it begins to snow.  
jason:i'm thinking of having a big Christmas party for everyone.would you do me the honor of being my date?  
mimi:i'd love too.  
mimi looks around them and watches the snow fall.  
mimi:jase?  
jason:yeah?  
mimi:we were deifnitely meant to be.  
jason and mimi kiss again.  
  
jason has a big party and nearly everyone in salem attends except will who is enjoying his time in a cell with a guy named big buck who also shares will's philosophy that men can take what they want. 


End file.
